


Mirrored Echoes

by The Girl Who Waited (butafunnygirl)



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who/Frozen, Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butafunnygirl/pseuds/The%20Girl%20Who%20Waited
Summary: A chance meeting and a sense of deja vu brings together a prince and an impossible girl for an adventure to discover a forgotten past, a lost love, and an act of evil.
Relationships: Clara Oswald/Hans Westergaard, Hans Westergaard/Original Character





	Mirrored Echoes

The TARDIS had begun acting up as The Doctor attempted to bring Clara home. So he made a brief stop to check that things were in order. However, Clara was more curious about the place they’d stopped. The Doctor hadn’t mentioned the name, instead simply nodding when Clara said she was off to explore. 

She took a long cloak out of a closet before venturing out, wrapping the fabric tightly around her lithe frame. Her intent was to bring little attention to herself. However, there was an overwhelming familiarity of this place. But the memory or image was foggy in her mind, no matter how hard she tried to focus. 

The TARDIS had parked near the docks, and Clara settled in to watch the large ships that were docking. She was obscured by a horse and rider, who almost knocked her over without a second thought. The brunette frowned and followed after them. Maybe to give a piece of her mind, maybe to inquire where they were. 

“Excuse me,” she called as the horse halted. She moved along its’ right side, looking up to catch the face of her almost assailant. “Could you possibly tell me what this place is called?”

The rider responded before looking at her. 

“My lady, you are in the Southern Isles.” 

His horse began to move again toward one of the large boats, and Clara simply followed as she spoke. 

“The Southern Isles. Right.”

The name was equally familiar, but it didn’t clear the fog in Clara’s mind. 

“Thank you. I figured I should know the name of the city I’ve found myself in.”

She took a step back as the rider halted his horse and dismounted, his back to her as he spoke again. 

“Well, this in particular is the docks of Skye...”

When he turned, she could see he was grinning. Then when he saw her, that grin vanished into a gaze of shock. Even he looked like a familiar face. Still, the fog of her brain didn’t let up. Not for a second. 

But they stared at each other; one, heartbroken, the other, quizzical.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I usually write! But I hope you all enjoy it the same. 
> 
> This is a story I wrote with a very, very dear friend of mine who I lost contact with a few years ago. But we always wanted to share it with the world. If she sees this, hello friend. I miss you terribly.
> 
> Hans, Clara, the Doctor, and the world are not mine. The backstory and a future character, however belong to her and I.


End file.
